Crowdsourcing techniques are increasingly being leveraged for content production. A movie of an event, such as a concert, for example, may be created using crowdsourcing techniques by collecting footage recorded by multiple users via their personal recording devices, and then assembling the footage into a final product. Crowdsourcing can thus substantially reduce the costs and time required to produce a piece of content. However, ensuring a quality final product can be quite challenging for various reasons.
For example, if a large amount of content has been recorded from the same or similar locations, the final product may be bland and monotonous. Furthermore, the quality of the content recorded by various users may vary a great deal based, for example, on the recording devices being used and the experience levels of the users. Faced with accounting for these factors, along with many others, it can be difficult for content producers to ensure they collect a sufficient quantity and quality of crowd sourced content.